ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Origins of the Heroes Alliance
Remember when the Heroes Alliance of Imaginationland was born? Gosei and Tensou will tell us how. Story *Gosei: Cybertron. Iacon. This is where the Autobots were peaceful and just, until, a threat in the forms of Megatron and his Decepticons appear. The Autobots and Decepticons crash landed here 4 million years ago, when I fell asleep. *Tensou: Oh boy, oh boy! Did they reawaken after the Decepticons? *Gosei: That is true, Tensou. *Tensou: My, my. Megatron caused... *Gosei: The origins of the Heroes Alliance. *Tensou: How did you know? *Gosei: I remember... Zordon, my mentor, had summoned an unstoppable group of teenagers, and like me, he turned them into Power Rangers. *Tensou: Great! What next? *Gosei: Whenever Agumon kept eating food, he Digivolved into Greymon. Kai was his DigiDestined partner. *Tensou: And whatever happened to Spider-Man? *Gosei: He was bitten by a radioactive spider when he was still Peter Parker. His uncle was killed by the burgular who weilded Megatron's gun form. *Tensou: Oh boy! Oh boy! *Gosei: Superman fled his home planet Krypton when Galactus and Unicron ate the planet, thus beginning the Imaginationland Creation. *Tensou: Oh, so this is his story... Right? *Gosei: Of course, Tensou. Remember when Thunderra was enslaved by the wicked mummy known as Mumm-Ra? *Tensou: The Thundercats origin story! *Gosei: You know International Rescue's first mission? They defeated the Hood for the very first time. *Tensou: I know that! *Gosei: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have an origin story. When they fell into the sewer when they were still babie tortoises, toxic slime covered them. *Tensou: My. Turtle-like heroes. *Gosei: Remember the time when Bucky O'Hare's home planet got enslaved by the Toad Empire? *Tensou: Yes, Gosei. *Gosei: Good. Batman, when he was still Bruce Wayne, had his parents killed by one of Megatron's henchmen, Joe Chill. *Tensou: I know this! *Gosei: Megatron also caused the death of Abin Sur, thus bringing Hal Jorden to become the destined one, the Green Lantern. *Tensou: Oh my! *Gosei: Wonder Woman had many origins like her entering a tournament and winning the title of heroine. *Tensou: Wow. *Gosei: And Thor was banished from his homeworld. Captain America was frozen in ice before he could be alive. Iron Man's heart was injured. Hulk had a gamma ray burst when he was still Bruce Banner. Voltron was split into five mechanical lions by a witch named Haggar. Superted was once a discarded toy, who came back to life by Spotty and it is Mother Nature who gave the teddy bear his powers. Remember when Danger Mouse's first mission ends up in the sewers? His eye got damaged after the fall. He then became a secret agent. *Tensou: I remember now. *Gosei: The Star Trek Crew, the G.I. Joes, the Legion of Light, Supergran, you name it, Tensou. All have origins, even Ulysses, Flash Gordon, the Flash, etc. *Tensou: Wow! Wonderful! *Gosei: Now, I must summon the powerful heroes against Megamo, who is trying to alter these origins. (Meanwhile, in Hell...) *Megamo: I will try to alter these "Origin Stories" that rotten Gosei calls! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! (has a headache) *Master Malkor: What is wrong? *Megamo: I must... get these origins altered... (Meanwhile, at the Heroes Alliance HQ...) *Optimus Prime: The origin stories, Gosei? *Gosei: Yes. The origin stories book. Here. *Tensou: Use it carefully! *Optimus Prime: Now, let's see... (gasps) My origin is in there! *Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo: Even ours! *Ash Ketchum: And mine, when I selected Pikachu! *Pikachu: Pika Pika!! *Jem: My origin with Synergy is there! *Isaac: Even the boulder at Mt. Aleph! *Spawn: My origin is there. *Street Sharks and Extreme Dinosaurs: Our origins are there! *Hunter: My Road Rovers origin is there...! *Servo: Even mine! *VR Troopers: And ours! *All Heroes Alliance Members: (all overlapping each other) *Strider Hiryu: Our origins... Discovered??! *Rocket Raccoon: Our origins are there! (Meanwhile, in hell...) *Megatron: My origins... *Queen Beryl: My attacks on the Moon Kingdom are there! *Megatron: Let's go, my love. *Dark Specter: Ah, the origin stories... Alter them... *Megatron: At once! (Megatron interferes with Optimus Prime's spaceship) *Megatron: Aha! There it is! I'll unite the ships together! *Queen Beryl: Won't we help? *Megatron: The earthquake shock lets Imaginationland's crater come to be! *Queen Beryl: Well? *Krulos: Alter these origins that Gosei calls them! *KOMPLEX: I have an idea! (Meanwhile, in the Heroes Alliance HQ...) *Isaac: It is Joe Chill and Megatron that killed Batman's parents and Uncle Ben Parker. *Bucky O'Hare: My homeplanet was enslaved by the villains! *Cheetor: It is not right. The Decepticons thought the Maximals! *Optimus Prime: THAT'S NOT TRUE, CHEETOR! Remember the shockwave affected the boy, the slime, and the turtles, and the people that died their during the Origins! *Superted: I was a discarded toy given superpowers! *Danger Mouse: That's not true, Superted. During your origin, Megatron pressed the error button! *All Heroes Alliance Members: (overlapping each other) *Peter Pan: Hmm. I'd better think of something else. I've got it! Satan! *All Heroes Alliance Members: Satan?! (talking indistinctly) *Optimuses Prime and Primal: Even villains have an origin story! *Optimus Prime: Gosei! Tell a story about Satan! *Gosei: Very well. Before there was Megamo, Dark Specter, Hellspiral, or Tiarron, there was Satan. Satan had 666 trillion and 666 billion and 666 million and 666 thousand and 666 children! That's the true number of the beast. Imagine the bill of the shops. He thinks he's more powerful than your masters and creators, God and his False Gods Alliance. *Optimus Prime: God and his False Gods Alliance?! *St. Michael: I slew Satan, Gosei. *Gosei: St. Michael! You are here. *Optimus Prime: Join in in our alliance! *St. Michael: Yes. I can slay every single villain in history, even Megamo won't stand me! *Optimus Prime: Is St. Michael the one who cast that Satan from heaven? *Gosei: Yes. Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Origin